


Canary

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: A Canary and His Coalmine [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, Losing sense of reality, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Dipper was trying to discern between nightmares and reality... but it all became so difficult when his own sanity was held up by Bill Cipher.





	Canary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/gifts).



> Aletheia is 'truth' in Greek.  
> Mentiri is 'lie' in Latin.
> 
> Day 2.  
> Trope: Batlant Lier.

_Run._

 

The brunette heaved a breath and took an intake of air in a ragged succession, feet aching, arms scratched, eyes unfocused by fear; he tried to make sense of his surroundings but found himself unable to do so from in between the panic that was clutching at his insides. Everything was dark.

 

So, _so_ **_dark_ ** _._

 

Dipper couldn't even see his own hand, the path he was taking was something impossible to discern, he felt the lingering touch of branches, _talons, teeth…_ that were hiding inside the black inkiness, the putrid smell of flesh and _blood_ so thick that the burning of his lungs and churning of his guts was something evenly present.

 

As present as the constant sense of fear that was clouding his judgement and didn't allow him to _stop_ , just for a _minute,_ for a mere **_second_ ** , to start making sense of his jumbled thoughts and frantic actions, the boy felt one of his ankles give in and he fell to the ground, to just grit his teeth and got back on his feet not even a second later. There was no time to lose, _no time, no time, notimenotime._

 

**_What was the meaning of time?_ **

 

Somehow the question felt important but Dipper did not have a moment to dwell on it when he was caught by a pair of strong arms from in between the darkness, the sharpness of his _fight-or-flight instincts_ compelling him to claw his way out from inside of the foreign touch. Then a pair of lips connected with his temple and the brunette felt himself go slack, relaxation taking over, the small contact feeling _natural, protective_ and _so, so wrong_ …

 

 

**_What?_ **

**Mentiri.**

 

 

Dipper snapped his eyes open and looked towards the clock that continued its monotonous movement without a worry, the brunette suppressed a yawn and compelled himself to put his attention back over his teacher, the lesson of the day being soon to be over, it had been only two weeks since entering college and the youngman was not able to deal with his boredom, the effects of Gravity Falls still much present over him, the memory of his new _boyfriend_ still to fresh on his mind.

 

The brunette felt himself flush to then shook his head _, concentrate_ . Suddenly the disheveled form of the career counselor came crashing through the door of the classroom, the teacher moved forward, ready to ask the man what his problem was, until the counselor toppled over to spit out blood a terrible gash being visible over his back. Chaos ensued the discovery and his companions started to run to the front of the room to see how they could help, or that was it until one of the girls that was seated next to the window let out a horrified sound. The skies were turning red as if a terrible wound had been cut open on it and different _nightmarish creatures_ were circulating the whole expanse, Dipper took a step back, eyes wide in confusion and he tried to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't some kind of _fucked up_ nightmare, until the form of a wyvern came crashing through the window of his classroom.

 

The entity took a student that was not quick enough to move away from his trajectory and easily bit him on half. The Pines boy felt like returning the contents of his lunch when he found himself covered in blood, he began to shake, and when he reacted again, his legs were already moving on their own accord to take him away from the destroyed place, the school halls proved to be a terrorific scene on itself, with distressed people all around, some abandoning their own classrooms in a sense of terror, others dragging along companions that were hurt or mutilated in some way.

 

_Dipper felt sick and desperate._

 

He needed to find Mabel, he needed to contact his parents.

 

The brunette fumbled with his phone, losing his grip over it a few times, pressing the icon from WhatsApp instead of going directly to dialing the number of his sister, the lines were probably to packed to direct his call. He pressed the icon call and the desperate voice of Mabel reached him soon after, the male had already reached the outside from the building, breathing heavily for the run and the sight of destruction that was displayed in front of him.

 

_This was madness._

 

“William?”, And Dipper didn’t manage to keep his hold over the phone when he saw the figure approaching from the middle of all the debris and massacre.

 

“Pine tree!”, Bill exclaimed and smiled warmly, reaching the dumbfounded human in just a blink, hazel eyes opened in disbelief, and the demon did not suppress a smirk when he quickly leaned down to capture the lips of the human on a hungry kiss “Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me!”

 

Dipper just remained frozen in place, not comprehending what was happening, _not_ wanting to believe that it was _true_ that, _that…_

 

_His boyfriend was the responsible of this; that the strange and tender boy he had learned to care and trust for the lasts years, was also the terrible demon that haunted him in nightmares…_

 

 _Dipper just was not going to accept that he had fell in love with_ **_Bill Cipher._ **

 

**_The youngman screamed._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

Dipper laughed for one of the silly antics his blonde boyfriend was making, moving over to kiss one of the cheeks of the other male to make him calm down, the action appeared to do the trick for the way William shut up and turned to look at him smiling.

 

_Until he couldn't smile anymore._

 

The blonde doubled over and put his hand over the abdomen, taking it away to found it covered in blood, _his_ blood, the boy with blue eyes made a strangled noise and fell down to his knees, looking up at Dipper in helplessness, Dipper for his part was watching horrified and getting ready to move forward and help his couple, until another shot rang and Will fell down completely, cold, dead, _gone…_

 

From behind the corpse the brunette saw the merciless face of his Great Uncle, tears welled up on the hazel eyes and he took a step forward, screams and reclaims of why, _why,_ **_why_** _!?_ Forming on his throat, until a cold hand latched on to his wrist and he whipped his head around to look directly at lifeless azure eyes.

 

 **_“...Trying to keep us apart”,_ ** _The body proclaimed._

 

 

**_Dipper cried._ **

**Mentiri.**

 

 

The brunette kept a strong hold over the hand of his twin, not letting go for even a second, tears of sadness and _rage_ still rolling down his cheeks. Willia- _Bill,_ played him like such a fool, the revelation still hung heavy over his mind, and heart, he felt like an idiot. Dipper put himself against a destroyed wall, making sure to cover Mabel up with his body, and when he dimmed secure enough to continue moving, he did not delay to take the chance.

 

The Pines boy made his best effort to avoid the monsters and _corpses_ that littered the expanses of the street, the guilt and sense of horror toppling over each other and attempting to make him drown.

 

_Dipper was so sick._

 

He heard the relieved sound that made it pass Mabel lips when they finally saw the well-known expanses of their suburb getting nearer, until they finally caught a glimpse of their small house, the two siblings used the last bit of their strength to take a run for it and almost tore the door of the place, if not because it was opened right on time to let them inside. The relieved faces of their parents and great uncles receiving them.

 

 

**_The brunette smiled with some sort of peace._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

“How was school, kids?”, The peaceful voice of his mother reached the ears of the brunette while he secured the seat belt, a small smile on his lips. On the other seat, Mabel was bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

“It was _great_!”, His twin giggled and Dipper heard himself agreeing, a diploma clutched between his tiny hands.

 

“And what made it so great?”, The woman hummed in amusement while getting the car out of the parking lot, the boy took a small breath to calm himself, a little nervous, like always.

 

“W-well, _I got a diploma and-”,_ Dipper started happily, until the voice of his sister, more cheerful and strong, took over.

 

“My art teacher told me that if I continued with my level, she will send one of my works to a local exhibition!”, Mabel proclamation got their mother to make an amazed sound.

 

“That's really great, sweetie!”, The girl started to nod eagerly, and the conversation continued from there, the brunette was not questioned again over his _diploma._

 

_Dipper pouted and clutched the piece of paper with a sense of rejection._

 

 

**_Maybe it wasn't something as great as he thought, like must of the things he did._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

Dipper threw another rock towards the lake, “My teacher said that with my level I will be able to move forward to another grade”.

 

“Really, kid? _That’s amazing!”_ The blonde directed him a happy grin, the brunette turned away, a light blush over his cheeks, and scoffed.

 

“I’m not a kid”, The Pines boy reclaimed, William looked at him unfazed.

 

“I complement you and that's what you decide to concentrate over?”, The commentary got Dipper to look away sheepishly.

 

“So it was really a compliment…”, He mumbled as an answer.

 

The blonde smiled, “Sure it was! Not a lot of humans manage to be as intelligent as you, _Dipping sauce!_ ”, The blush of the brunette deepened and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  

 

 

**_Dipper feel flattered._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

Dipper gasped for air while fighting against the hold that was being so adamant on blocking his windpipe, his vision was already becoming blurry for the lack of air ( _or maybe it was the tears)_ , but the face of his attacker was still discernable.

 

Mabel Pines got a horrible scowl on her face while she attempted to suffocate him. The youngman tried to call for his twin, _plea_ if it was necessary, but the only thing he managed was a choked sound that made the woman to grimace in disgust.

 

“Why can’t you just _die?”,_ The girl snarled, Dipper heaved. On his frantic waving he felt the coldness of something grazing his fingertips and he clutched it firmly.

 

 

**_The brunette plunged the object forward._ **

**Mentiri.**

 

 

Dipper ran and shot against the monster that was pursuing him, today was his turn to go scavenging for supplies and everything was going okay, _or as okay as things could go while living on the bloody_ **_apocalypse_**. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows and took refuge inside of what he assumed used to be store, he crouched down, waiting to see if _anything_ or _anyone_ with ill intentions was near him.

 

Suddenly, a growl sounded on his right side, hazel eyes got wide with horror and turned just in time to see a werewolf jumping at him.

 

**_Blood rained over._ **

**Altetheia.**

 

 

Dipper sobbed desperately, feeling the sharpness of the knife digging on his skin, still clutched firmly between his hands soaked in blood, a hand was carefully brushed over his brown locks and the human flinched away, the body cradling him shushed.

 

“It’s okay, Pine tree, she can’t hurt you anymore”, The words intended to be reassuring, but only helped him to cry harder and curl even more over himself.

 

**_At their feet rested the figure of Mabel Pines._ **

**Mentiri.**

 

 

The brunette ran away, after the incident in where he was almost mauled over by that werewolf, the constant presence of Bill being proved to be true, he wasn't safe, with the demon watching, _always watching_ , over his every move, the people at the refuge would be better off without him. Wards or not, he couldn’t take the risk.

 

Dipper would learn to survive, he had already managed to come this far along with the others, the youngman knew what he needed to do, he just needed to play his cards right and he would be fine. A shill went down his spine when he felt a sudden change on the environment, it all appeared to be quiet, _peaceful,_ that couldn't be good.

 

The brunette tensed up and tried to reach for the dagger that he always carried around, getting on a fighting stance, then, something flickered behind him, gloved hands were put over his eyes and a puff of air touched his ear before a small laugh resonated. “I finally got my hands on you, Pine tree”.

 

Bill chuckled.

 

 

**_Dipper fainted._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

He was tied into a post, William was too, they were both in front each other and Dipper didn’t delay to notice the flames that were licking and _scorching,_ the body of his lover, pained blue eyes looked at him and he felt the urge to move towards the other male and help him to get out of there. The brunette tried frantically to break his bindings until the sensation of pain finally hit him, hazel eyes looked down at body, founding fire enveloping him as well.

 

With more desperation than before, the Pines boy started to pull at the shackles holding at him, and finally caught sight of the people that remained standing next to the fire, they were all familiar faces, _people he cared for deeply._ The boy tried to call out to them, but their expressions made him stop.

 

They were _glares_ , unforgivable, hateful and _condemning_. His loved ones were going to let him die and turn into ashes next to the man he loved…

 

“ _Traitor!”_ , They hissed.

 

 

**_Dipper wailled._ **

**Mentiri.**

 

 

Dipper woke up to a kiss, he was confused and couldn't grasp sense of what was occurring on his surroundings, when his strangled mind started to regain sense, it noticed that he was resting over pillows and silks all so _soft,_ over his own figure was draped a tunique of white and aqua blue, the shimmering image of jewels covering his limbs being so adequately mesmerizing that he almost lost sight of the place he was trapped in… _a cage._

 

Not any kind of cage, but a big, elegant and horrifying _birdcage._

 

But that couldn't be, he was _not_ a bird.

 

 _Unless someone cut off his wings?_ **_What?_ **

 

His mind was hazy, and then he caught the twinkling of shackles around his ankles and wrists, and felt dread clenching at his insides, finally the orbs of azure color manifested in front of him.

 

“ _Do you like it?_ ”, Tone hopeful, voice of honey and vice.

 

The brunette felt angry and found that he couldn't take air to his lungs, he tried to shout, but achieved nothing, he hyperventilated. Overwhelmed.

 

Bill sighed and let him rest.

 

 

**_Dipper felt desperate._ **

**Aletheia.**

 

 

It was macabre.

 

The sight of so much _blood_ and _dead, and familiarity_ on that scene, the hideout was destroyed, torn to ashes, desolated and made a collective _grave_ that albergue some of his  friends and family. There were some of them still screaming, _still shouting for mercy and forgiveness._

 

 _But there was_ **_none._ **

 

Dipper felt an arm counselling him close to Bill's body, supportive and safe, and the brunette felt incredibly _glad_ to be with him. A girl was thrown to their feet, battered and _suffering,_ but still alive, and she was so _similar_ to him. He scanned her curiously with hazel eyes, it hit him, that was his twin, of course.

 

She called for him, Dipper turned away and let her die.

 

_No mercy, just like there wasn't mercy for them._

 

 _Right?_ **_Right._ **

 

The tears streaming down his face dared to disagree.

 

 

**_Dipper was hopeless._ **

**Mentiri?**

**Aletheia?**

**None.**

**Both.**

 

 

**What?**

 

 

Dipper was losing it. _Wasn't he?_ Or maybe he was just losing himself…

 

 _Was there a difference?_ He didn't think so, but maybe there was.

 

The mind of the brunette just felt too _full_ and too _empty_ to make sense of something else, there were so many visions running around his head, _memories, truths,_ **_lies_ ** _and feelings_ , _real or false,_ **_how was he supposed to tell?_ **

 

The boy with hazel eyes felt like crying, that was actually something he did a lot recently (along with trembling and pleading), at least the Pines boy thought he did. Dipper wasn't sure about anything anymore…

 

 

 ** _Something_** **_compelled him to wake up._**

 

 

Hazel eyes snapped open and the fragile figure slowly raised up, unfocused and trembling, _was he awake?_

 

The scraping of metal and scalding of flames circulated around the room, maybe it was really another nightmare, except that he saw the fiery body of someone _so alike_ his twin moving around the room, _fighting against Bill_. His mind overworked while trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“ _M-Mabel_?”, Dipper asked, slowly, throat raw and so misused for anything apart of screams and cries. The girl turned to look at him, eyes wide and happy.

“ _Dipper_!”

 

The brunette thought he would start to cry for sure.

 

And suddenly his _twin (magnificent, unique and bold_ **_Mabel_** ), was flung across the room and clutched firmly by the throat by the fuming figure of Bill Cipher. _Maybe this was really another nightmare._

 

The last desperate attempt of his mind to give him hope.

 

The girl gasped for air, clawing and battling in a fashion so similar to how _Dipper did when she was trying to kill him…_ The brunette shook his head, _that never happened,_ or maybe it did, and the boy really assassinated Mabel while trying to survive, he flinched at the thought, and scooted towards the bars of the cage, clutching them. The youngman didn’t know what to do, the people that he saw betraying him multiple times were there, _fighting, bleeding_ and they were doing it _for him_.

 

 _It had to be a dream._ **_Just another nightmare._ **

 

All of them quivering and disappearing, _lies_. The woman with hazel eyes was still fighting, doing all on her hands to get away, _defeat, survive…_ The hold  the brunette had over the metal rods got tighter, knuckles turning white _, he couldn’t watch his twin dying again, Dipper wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let it happen._

 

**_Dream or not._ **

 

**_Have been betrayed by his sibling or not._ **

 

 _He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn't, hecouldn’thecouldn’thecouldn’t,_ **_he couldn't_ ** _._

 

“Stop it!”, Dipper screamed, voice hoarse, the action being hurtful to his throat, a fit of coughs shaking his body “ _Bill, stop it, please!”_

 

The whole room appeared to freeze, the brunette panted, eyes wide and heartbeat erratic, a pair of gleaming sapphires looking his way, _fleshing him out,_ the human curled over a little bit.

 

“ _Why_ should I, Pine tree?”, The brunette shuddered for the tone.

 

“P-please…”  _His voice was so weak._ Bill chuckled.

 

“That's not really convincing, sapling. _Why should I listen to you?”,_ The demon made sure to show the way the pressure he was putting with his hand was augmenting.

 

“Bill, I…”, Dipper fumbled for words desperately, trying to come up with something, _anything,_ that got the blonde to stop this. From the corner of his mine an idea, _memory_ , was supplied but the Pines boy _refused to acknowledge it._

 

_He was so selfish._

 

“Yes?”, Azure eyes narrowed, his hold over the gagging female barely on control, _Bill could end her so easily._

 

There had to be another way, _please_ , but there wasn't. Dipper knew.

 

The brunette contained a sob “ _I…_ ”, Hazel eyes shut tightly and the owner of them took a hitched breath.

 

Mabel gasped, and that was enough...

 

**_Enough._ **

 

“I'll do it”, The human cried, Bill smiled triumphantly and let his hold on the girl slip, the female fell into the floor unceremoniously, clutching at his abused throat and looking hatefully and brokenly to the scene.

 

The blonde teleported inside the cage and kneeled in front of the brunette, blue eyes gleaming full of joy, Dipper was trembling, lips sealed in a thin line and expression pained, the demon took hold of the chin of the brunette, lifting his head and kissing away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. A movement of wrist and a crown like tiara (with leaves in a shining silver color) appeared on Bill’s hand, the demon planted a last kiss on the forehead of Pine tree and proceeded to put the object in place.

 

“You'll make such a beautiful queen, Dipper”, The blonde gushed “ _My_ beautiful queen”.

 

The brunette tried to plea for a last time, until the coldness of the metal made contact with his head, _a perfect fit_. Dipper shuddered and let out a gasp, pain shocked him from his core and he doubled over himself, idly, he registered someone shouting his name but the most prominent thing, apart from the horrible sensation of being torn by the seams, was a pair of arms holding him close, trying to soothe him from the pain.

 

 _“W-what's happening to… to m-me?”,_ The brunette managed to hiccup through his suffering, Bill shushed him.

 

“Don't worry, Pine tree, it will be over soon”, The blonde hummed, cradling him on his arms, peppering him with kisses and doing what he could to make everything easier for him, _the transition towards immortality was not an easy one, along with other minor changes “I_ **_promise”._ **

 

But Dipper couldn't dwell on the words, or touches, or kisses, or anything that wasn't the sensation of being pulverized on his totality to be rearranged without his consent, like his very own existence was being forcefully stolen and changed. And the brunette cried, and cried, and screamed, and tossed, and turned, until it was over.

 

Everything _done, finit,_ **_over._ **

 

And the mind of the Pines boy wasn't able to grasp sense of anything, surroundings, feelings, thoughts, there was _nothing, nothingnothingnothing_.

 

A kiss was put over his temple.

 

And suddenly there was Bill. Whilst everything was chaos inside of him, _twisting and changing,_ without any kind of meaning, Bill remained _still_ , _constant, reassuring_ ; he was like the center of everything else and Dipper hold at him for dear life. The feeling of a warm hand against his cheek, got him to sigh and lean towards the touch.

 

_Everything was okay, there was no reason to fear or feel sorrow because the only thing that mattered to the brunette was right there, keeping him safe and close._

 

**_Bill was everything to him, after all._ **

 

 

**Mentiri.**

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long! But I'm proud of it, even though I didn't managed to complete the challenge.
> 
> Ahh! I will dedicate this one to Mai because she was really supportive to me through the process of writting, thanks sweetie. ♡
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will thank a lot if you tell me your opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
